


Breakfast

by Sophiablue90



Series: Love, laughs and trouble with the ADA [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael woke to the smell of freshly cooked bacon. He turned towards the centre of the bed and glanced over the indent in the pillow beside him and the tossed sheets. Further in his view were the large ceiling-to-floor windows looking out at the Manhattan skyline. The sky was tinged with orange and pink streaks, contrasting against the grey, red and brown buildings. Rafael reached back to his side table and picked up the clock: Sun 6.45am. He sighed before getting up and following the smell that made his mouth water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I was inspired to write after reading so many wonderful stories here so hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think, I hope to add more soon

Rafael woke to the smell of freshly cooked bacon. He turned towards the centre of the bed and glanced over the indent in the pillow beside him and the tossed sheets. Further in his view were the large ceiling-to-floor windows looking out at the Manhattan skyline. The sky was tinged with orange and pink streaks, contrasting against the grey, red and brown buildings. Rafael reached back to his side table and picked up the clock: Sun 6.45am. He sighed before getting up and following the smell that made his mouth water.

In the kitchen you were facing the cooker, stirring the eggs in a pan. Finally scrambled, you turned the grill to the warming function, ready to keep the food and plate hot. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around your waist and a kiss placed on the back of your neck. You turned your head to meet Rafael's eyes, his chin resting on your shoulder. "Good morning" he whispered, his voice slightly cracked. You reached up with your hand to stroke his cheek, the stubble scratching your fingertips. You pulled his face towards yours, pressing your nose gently to his cheek before planting a kiss, "good morning". Rafael smiled and tightened his hold on you before sliding his hands down your hips and stepping to the side and reaching towards the pan of bacon.

"What have I done to deserve this" he asked you, nibbling on the food. You had travelled home a few weeks ago and brought back a hamper of foods, including the tasiest and leanest bacon he had ever experienced. He loved that you had introduced him to so many different things and treated him so well to many delights in the kitchen.

You pretended to mull over an answer, pursuing your lips and tapping a finger on your chin. "Keeping the bed warm for me last night" you smiled, your bright green eyes meeting his. You loved how his hair got messed up from its usual polished coiff after a nights sleep and the lines of his forehead less pronounced. It was around 2am when you got home this morning. Once a month you had to go into work at weekends to write reports and papers. You had worked as a research scientist for 10 years and loved every minute of it but you hated that you had to give up some of the little time you had to spend with Rafael at the weekend. During the week you both worked hard; leaving the apartment after 7, occasional texts during breaks and lunch and either meeting for dinner or retiring back home to cook together. Living together for the past year hadn't been easy, especially with Rafael who could be quite difficult and fussy for your laid back manner. This often led to several disagreements which dragged out far too long due to your stubborn personalities.

But someone always gave way in the end and you always made up after. Rafael was good for comforting you and you were good for calming him. You couldn't imagine being with anyone else and you wouldn't want to. It helped that Rafael was a fantastic kisser. His soft lips and large hands drew sighs out of you that made him crazy. On cold nights it was heavenly to have him hold, caress, smother you with slow passionate kisses, his hands wandering up and down your body, under your clothes and eventually removing them. You loved to run your hands over his chest, savouring his quiet moans. You always stopped to trace your fingers and place little kisses alongside the gold chain around his neck. You would giggle when Rafael frowned after running your fingers through his hair and teasing the strands to stand up straight in spikes. A stratch of your finger nails on his scalp would replace his frown with a sigh and flutter of his eyelids. You would bite your lower lip and lean into his face to continue. When he would whisper to you in Spanish, you would lose your senses and let him take control. Rafael would cuddle into you after, his arms wrapped protectively around you. You always felt cold when he left the bed first in the morning.

"I have to head off in about 15 minutes so I was going to leave this all in the grill for you. Seeing as you're up now, would you like me to make you some coffee?" "Mmm please. As long as you don't break my coffee maker. Like last time. Then you pay." he smirked. You just rolled your eyes and filled the compartment with water and added fresh coffee beans. "Yeah yeah. I didn't break it, the thingy just got jammed in the machine. I would have broken it if I yanked it out. Like you did." You cast a look at Rafael who had taken a seat at the breakfast bar with a filled plate. He stopped eating to raise an eyebrow at you, forcing you to turn back to the coffee machine to hide a laugh. Your shaking shoulders betrayed you though. Rafael began eating again with a smile on his lips. He hated when you had to work on weekends. It made him appreciate the weekends you did spend together. Waking up late, lounging in pyjamas until midday then out for a walk or to browse markets. He did have to look at his work sometime in the day but loved to look up and see you flicking through a book or listening to earphones with your eyes closed and a smile. If you caught him staring you'd smile or blow a kiss and wink. Othertimes you'd pull a funny face to get a reaction. He couldn't help letting out a laugh and looking back down at his files. He sometimes wondered why the DA didn't hire clowns to call round the offices to wake workers up, give them a lift in mood. Probably not enough funds in the budget. Probably enough of them in the workforce anyway he thought. 

What would he do without you. You had such a soothing effect on him and listened endlessly when he got angry or upset over a case. He couldn't tell you all the details. But he wouldn't want to even if he could. He wanted to shield you from it as much as he could, but it was comforting to know he had someone to confide it. In a world where it was hard to trust anyone, he considered himself very lucky. He loved when he would come home after a particularly hard day, you would take his briefcase from him and guide him to the reclining sofa. You would then join him and rub soft circles on his stomach. He would close his eyes and just breathe deeply, to the point where he would almost fall asleep. Other days you would slowly remove his tie and vest, slide his suspenders over his shoulders and unbutton his shirt. You would walk around him as you do so, ghosting your hands over his chest and back, massaging the odd muscle or two. He always relaxed when he was in your care. You could make him whimper and moan with a touch or kiss or flicker of your tongue. The way you would grab his hips and flutter your lashes would make him weak at the knees and craving your love. 

He watched as you poured the fresh coffee into his mug and opened the fridge for milk. He admired your figure highlighted by your black jeans and neat cardigan. He loved the way you dressed, simple but elegant. You couldn't understand why he would spend so much money on flashy designer suits though you couldn't deny he looked unbelievable in them. Money was always one of the causes of an argument. You hated that it did, but Rafael tended to overspend on unnecessary things which limited funds that could have been used for weekend breaks or buying a more spacious apartment. But still you counted yourself very lucky for what you had. Sometimes you deduced that Rafael would buy luxurious items because he just could. Growing up in the south Bronx in a poor family had an effect on Rafael more than he would admit to you. That and his family were also sensitive topics to be treaded upon lightly you had discovered.

"You alright?" You asked Rafael, who was staring at you when you turned around. Rafael broke his stare and shrugged "yeah just tired". You smiled sympathetically and handed him his coffee, placing a hand on his shoulder. " Well here's your coffee, hope its OK". He took a sip and put down the mug. "It's nice. Thanks. Is my coffee machine still working?"

You rolled your eyes again and took his now empty plate over to the sink. "Working perfectly you'll be pleased to know, I'm gonna head off now, will you miss me?" You said laughing.

Rafael smiled. "Any plans for today?" You asked. "Just work I guess" he said sadly. You grabbed your bag and coat, pressed your front to Rafael's back and put your arms around his neck and pecked his cheek. "Get some more sleep first. Take the morning off at least." Rafael smiled as he swung round on the breakfast stool and stood up, holding your face in his hands. He loved your round gentle face and kind eyes. He leaned forward to kiss your lips, not wanting it to end. You looked surprised at him, he would normally be more grumpy in the morning, especially a Sunday. "That coffee must have been amazing" you joked. You watched as Rafael's expression changed to a smirk, his nose slightly bending which you adored and gave you a final kiss. "See you tonight, I'll keep the bed warm, don't be late"


End file.
